


and this team i will join

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Final Battle, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: When Nick Fury, former director of SHIELD, shows up in her living room to make her an offer, Hermione can't exactly refuse, can she? Especially if she's being called on to help Tony Stark and the Avengers.





	and this team i will join

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



It had been a long, exhausting day — following an even longer, more exhausting night — when she arrived home to her new flat in London to find him in her living room. He looked just like someone who would break into a person’s home to make that person an offer she couldn’t refuse might look like — tall, imposing, an eye patch over one eye. His clothes were spotless and wrinkle-free, but the way he stood in a corner watching her, she had a feeling he had been through a lot.

She would have screamed — should have screamed probably — if it had been any day other than the one she had just suffered through. And she would have screamed — should have screamed probably — if she hadn’t known exactly who he was.

“Hello, Hermione Granger,” he said to her as she stared at him, trying to decide if she was imagining things. His voice was deep and lowly, as she would have expected it to be had she thought about it. “I am …”

She cut him off. “Nick Fury, director of SHIELD,” she said.

He almost looked amused. “Former director of SHIELD,” he said. “We’re not exactly in business anymore.”

“Sure you’re not,” Hermione said, but she decided not to press it any further. Nick Fury had not just shown up in her flat to debate the merits of SHIELD and whether the organization did or did not exist now that Hydra was out in the open.

He almost looked like he wanted to crack a small smile. Almost.

“I’ve heard many things about you,” he said, and his face was deadly serious once again.

“I’ve heard many things about you, too” she said. “But the Ministry has made it quite clear to us that we are never to interfere with SHIELD business, and SHIELD is never to interfere with ours.”

“Yes.” Fury nodded. “That is the agreement. However, as you will see, the situation has changed.”

“Has it?” Hermione said. “Is the Ministry aware that the situation has changed?” This time Hermione was sure she saw the small hint of a small on the man’s face.

“They recommended you.”

She hadn’t been expecting that. “For what?” she managed, trying to play it cool, like former directors of former Muggle spy agencies were always showing up unannounced on behalf of the Ministry. She was, after all, their greatest Auror. (Harry might not agree, but everyone knew it.) Why wouldn’t the Ministry recommend her?

Nick Fury, former director of SHIELD, waved a hand at her couch. “Why don’t you sit down, Miss Granger? I am here to make you an offer.”

Hermione didn’t move. She crossed her arms across her chest and tried to appear impassive about this whole thing. 

“No need to sit,” she said. “I’m listening.”

•••

“I’m still not really sure why I’m here,” Hermione said again, this time in a very low whisper. She stuffed her hands in the pocket of her robes and shivered slightly. 

It was cool in the old barn, and even cooler back in the shadows. She had been standing there for what felt like hours, even though in reality it had only been minutes. She had stood there, hidden, while Fury talked in a low voice to the woman named Laura. Outside the barn, Hermione could hear the thuds of wood being chopped by none other than Iron Man and Captain America themselves. She could hear them arguing as well, but the thought of being so close to them sent a different kind of shiver through her.

Harry and Ron would give her such a hard time if they knew about that. They had been teasing her mercilessly about her secret attraction to the red and gold clad Avenger ever since she had first seen a photo of him. 

“You’re a witch, for Merlin’s sake!” Ron had said the first time she had mentioned that she thought Tony Stark was very inspiring for all that he had done. “You don’t need some stupid suit to fly! And we can beat people with magic!”

“He invented all that stuff on his own,” she had tried arguing. “He is extremely intelligent for a Muggle.”

“You can do magic!” Ron almost shouted, but she had ignored him and gone back to reading the Muggle newspaper to see what the Avengers were up to then.

And now she was here, in this barn, and Tony Stark was about to be close to her. She was about to meet him …

Hermione felt her stomach do a flip inside her, but she closed her eyes. She was here on a job. A job only. A job she needed to do …

•••

“I’m still not understanding why you brought a witch,” Clint Barton said later that night. They were all gathered around in the kitchen of the house he lived in with his wife and two kids (soon to be three), trying to go over a plan to stop Ultron, the mad robot that Tony and Bruce Banner had accidentally unleashed.

(Hermione had made a mental note to definitely not tell Ron and Harry about that part.)

“She has more powers than any of you can imagine,” Nick Fury said simply. “Plus she’s the smartest witch of her generation.”

Hermione tried to stay looking impassive. She saw Tony look over and grin at her. He had been asking her to show off different spells the entire afternoon. Of course, she had been more than happy to do so.

Unfortunately, the others didn’t all share Tony’s fascination with her. Natasha Romanov, sitting at the table beside Fury, looked wary. Hermione didn’t blame her, though. She had been told what the woman they were referring to as the Scarlet Witch had done to her just the other day.

“I’m not like the other one,” she said now. “We have rules in our world.”

“I still can’t believe there is a population of witches and wizards that none of us ever knew about,” Steve Rogers said. He shook his head. He’d been doing that a lot since Fury introduced Hermione to him.

“I wouldn’t say none of us knew,” Fury said.

Steve sighed. “So much has changed since the forties.”

“Oh,” Hermione said, “We’ve been around much longer than that.”

Steve looked stunned, but Bruce Banner interrupted the discussion. “Ultron?” he said. “Remember him? We have work to do.”

•••

It wasn’t that Hermione hadn’t seen the Avengers in action before. She had seen them on the Muggle news and even in some moving photos the Ministry had shown them when they first described their alliance with SHIELD, back on her first day of training to become an Auror.

But fighting alongside them was like nothing she could ever have imagined. 

She helped with saving the civilians, using a little car she and Tony had tinkered with to fly people from the floating city to safety on board the helicarrier. (She had thought about Apparating to be faster, but the Muggles were traumatized already.) And then she stood beside Tony as they all faced Ultron and his robots, casting spell after spell to defeat them before they could reach the rest of the Avengers.

Hours later, resting on a bench in the Helicarrier as it flew them back to the States, Tony Stark dropped down beside her.

“That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen,” he told her.

“What?” she said, looking at him, trying not to pay attention to the way her stomach was flipping like mad inside her. “The spells?”

“You,” he said simply. “You are amazing.”

Hermione had a feeling she was beat red. “I don’t know about that,” she managed to say. “You work with a ton of amazing people.”

“They’re not as amazing as you,” he said, and then he did something even more unexpected. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

She blinked. “You want … to kiss me? Witches don’t kiss any different than Muggles.”

Tony laughed. “I know that,” he said.

“But then …”

“You’re a hard woman to like, you know.”

“Oh!” Hermione felt herself blush. Though in her defense, why would she ever expect Iron Man to want to date someone like her? She wasn’t going to tell him that, though. So instead she just shrugged.

“If you want,” she said, trying to sound indifferent.

He grinned at her, that grin he had that made her insides melt, before leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. It was unlike any kiss she’d ever had in her life.

She gasped into his mouth at the realization, and he pulled back quickly.

“I’m sorry,” he said hurriedly. “I shouldn’t ….”

“No!” She clasped a hand to her mouth in horror as she realized what she had done. “You should have! You really should have. That was a good gasp.”

“A good gasp?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

“A good gasp,” she affirmed, nodding.

“A good gasp,” he said, and he leaned back in to snog her again.

(And this time she managed to keep her cool. At least until later that night when he invited her back to his lab.)


End file.
